The Sopranos
by Rofl Master
Summary: I gotz the idea from the show, R&R, I'll get on with Kira and Athrun's murder spree in the next chappie! Plzzzz read!Rated M for blood and violence and coarse language.


Ok, I realized I've been getting pulverized on my fan fics about desperate situations. So I'm gonna let go a little. Might as well start off with Gundam SEED, I'm not emotionally ready for Tales of Symphonia yet… sooooooo… enjoy my thriller.

**Disclaimer: you know the goddamn drill; just give yourself a metal note.**

For those of you who are actually wonderin' about what the fuck my story is about. You're gonna think my story line is fucked up, trust me. Yes, I'm cussing in my fics now . Anyhow, you all know Kira to be a grade a student and all that other stuff, but in my fic Kira's kinda like a member of the DKA, the Designated Killing Association, who spends his years hunting down people he's paid to kill. Yea, when you read on you'll notice that it's a little like the Sopranos, Right on! I've been watching the Sopranos lately so, that's where this comes in… just think of Kira to be Christopher and Athrun to be John. The only difference is… they both have pimped homes… Geez, I wish there was a show on MTV called, "Pimp My House." Man, that would be awesome. Anyway, enjoy!

Kira: Age 18

Athrun: Age 18

Lacus: Age 18

Cagalli: Age 18

Mwu: Age 29

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, the bell rings, in a few minutes the hallways would be flooded with students hurrying for the door to get out of the school. All but 2 students stayed behind, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala; and their homeroom teacher Mwu Laflaga. (By the way, I don't give a crap if I spelt his name wrong. I'm just killing time here. ) They waited after all the students had left for their own personal business.

Mwu chuckled, "Right on time, as always." He walked behind his desk and opened a steel drawer and took two calibers from the cabinet. "This'll be what you're gonna use. Treat it with care, I spent 5 grand on each of those babies."

"Always spend high eh, Mwu?" Athrun joked, "I feel touched. Kira, how's yours?" Athrun cocked his weapon and aimed it at the shatterproof window to their left. Steady aim and took a shot. A direct hit, a crack appeared on the window wedged in, a bullet.

Kira cocked his and followed Athrun's example, he took a shot at the window. The bullet soared through the air and pummeled itself into the glass. "Fine, very fine. Thanks Mwu."

Mwu laughed and handed them the bullet shells, "Well, what can I say?" He laughed again. "Only the best for my two most preferred hitmen I suppose." He sat down in his desk and lifted a pad on his wooden cabinet; out popped a set of keyboard keys on a metallic board. The keyboard connected to a smart board at the back of the room. "Turn around and look at the smart board. Costed me a fortune you know? 30 grand, I can track down people and send carnages at them, pretty neat eh?"

"30 grand eh?" Kira turned around and examined the smart board. Slick silver, not a smudge. Mwu had covered with plastic textiles for the last three days, something of this profit he didn't want to get ruined. He took a step towards the board and knocked on it. Immediately the board split into two pieces, half and half. "I see you also got the stealth function, smart."

"Heh what can I say?" Mwu took his compliment quite well, "Only the best for my employees." He took a remote from on his desk and pointed it towards the board. He pushed a button on the remote and board regenerated to its original state. He clicked another button and holographic words projected onto the screen. He pointed at the screen, "That, that my boys is your next assignment. The CEO of BlackDuke, Shinoki Zion, the company that made the Ion cannons for the military. We were tipped that they were planning to make a becon that would send a signal to a mother ship about 5000 km away from us and beam a highly effective nuclear strike." The details on the chart read quite clearly, every detail was there, every particle of information. Gun registrations, immunity spots, etc… "I want you to take out the engineers working on the plan and steal the becon and deliver it to our source, the Cardinals. We also have suspicion to believe that you'll find a new armory in there, Ions, Particle Cannons, you name it. Take it all, I want you two to raid it and wipe everything from there. After that plant a C4 explosive on the main control and blow up the joint." He turned the screen off and asked. "Are you up for this mission?"

Athrun and Kira both looked at each other and smiled, in unison, "Hell yea, Mwu."

Mwu smiled and clenched his knuckles resting them on his chin. "Excellent, your armory will be in the Neuth Division of the DKA profiler section. It will range from snipers to rocket launchers. Do you understand?"

"Aye."

"Good, now get going before I take you two in for detention," he joked.

The two walked towards the door and sheathed their weapons, as usual. Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha were waiting outside for them. Both their faces looked impatient. Cagalli was first to make a criticism statement about the time,

"Just where the hell were you two? And why the hell were you in there so long?" she criticized, "Geez, do you know how long you two made me and Lacus wait? We were going to barge in there and see on what you were doing. And don't tell me you're taking drugs, I don't wanna date a druggie."

Athrun scoffed and shook his head, "Cagalli, for the last time. Me and Kira aren't on crack! We're not gonna blow 5 grand on a bag of crap. You know that."

"Pssh… riiiiiiight, just drive me home already." Cagalli took her coat and walked down the hall, the others followed behind her. Her forehead loosened up a little and she wondered what they were doing in there. She didn't know whether to ask or not. The question ran around in her mind, to ask or not to ask; that is the question. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around, "What were you two doing in there anyway? Mr. Laflaga's still in there right?"

Kira and Athrun were shocked, the thought that Cagalli found out what they were doing was going through their heads. They might have to kill her after all, for Kira killing his sister, Athrun, killing his girl and Lacus, killing her best friend. They both had to obey company policy they drew their weapons halfway when Cagalli said the rest of her statement,

"I mean, I gotta hand in my social studies project. You think you could do that for me?" the two were relieved to hear this and sighed,

Kira smiled and replied. "Sure, why not. Hand it over, sis." Kira took the assignment and walked back down the hallway. He thought what would happen if she actually found out what was going on? What if, if they actually had to end her life. No, I don't want to kill my own sister, it's just wrong."

**------- Kira and Cagalli's Home -------**

The two arrived safely at their mansion-of-a-home for teenagers, a chandelier at the top of the roof, 3 bedrooms all with the softest feathers imported directly from Belgium. Each bedroom had its own separate LCD TV and platinum ivory windows. The master bedroom was like the pearl of a clam, completely decorated from wall to wall with 30 carrot (fuck, I think I spelt carrots wrong . ") diamond souvenirs from all over the world. A African jeweled celesta Elephant, at a proxy rate of 30 grand, a diamond crown decorated with sapphires from the deep fires from the first world eruption, rubies from deep underneath 10km of earth and gravel, emeralds from the purest ores, a proxy cost of 50 grand, and finally, the master jewel. A 100-carrot diamond from a mineral deposit found in Antarctica, at a convenient size of only a Swiss army knife. A proxy cost of 150 grand. Just by telling of these items, the family is rich. Kira had always told Cagalli that their family left behind this huge fortune, luckily she believed it. She just cared if they were rich or not. The family in the past had thrown many wild house parties. Legendary some would call it, hundreds of dollars worth of food, decors, and just a pimping sound system. The family had been in apart of an attempted robbery; little did the thieves know that this more than humble home was protected by stealth ore generated infrared snipers with generic sensors that could even pick up the slightest movement of anyone or anything. The robbers got to the garage and hid behind it until the engineer they sent in to disarm the security system. The snipers picked up the trace and immediately took aim of the substance and shot. The engineer ended losing his life, but he was also apart of a street gang, so basically nothing happened. Ever since that day, many thieves and assailants attempted to get into the home, all failed the same way. But none of them saw the snipers, the media had even come to investigate the tragedies, Kira and Cagalli both came out and tried to act to make it seem like they didn't do anything.

Kira climbed up the glistening staircase to his room, on the walls decorated with numerous posters of his favorite band, Breaking Benjamin, he had always had the tickets to go see them, but never had time to. He was too caught up with his work, but he still bought their CDs. The room was spotless; the maids did extra work on the man of the house's room. Kira bringing in approximately 500grand a year depending on his job description. If anyone knew of this information, within a few years, Kira and Cagalli would be the two richest people on the earth. But they chose to keep this a secret do to the fact they hated the press attention. A time waste they would call it. Kira hoisted his weapon from his pant pocket and placed on his table light counter. He then removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack he slumped down to his bed and turned on his TV, the news, always and the same news. He would flip through channels looking for something interesting to watch. Reruns, reruns, only reruns. He turned off the TV and rested his arm on his forehead. An entire day worth of stress, over. His latest assignment from the master plotter would almost be impossible, but Kira would do anything to keep his family alive.

**Well? What'ya think? I'll get on with the head splitting action in the next chapter so don't worry! Just review k? I wanna feel what it's like again. Thank you for reading! If you didn't and you just skipped to this, SCREW YOU. Kidding, I just appreciate your reviews. **


End file.
